


战地钟声

by sinandsink



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 就是想写战损……





	战地钟声

＂内部环境极度危险！内部环境极度危险！请尽快离开……＂  
智能系统啸叫着发出警报，方向盘一侧，警示灯疯狂闪烁的红光炫目到几乎刺伤眼膜。  
＂启动自爆程序。＂过热的引擎发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，而那个声音如往常一样沉着冷静，似乎身处于一个随时会爆炸的高温箱里这一事实与自己毫无关系，他击碎防护玻璃，摁下揿钮，切断控制面板的电路，那一系列动作轻捷熟练，仿佛是在一场战役结束后端起一杯用以舒缓压力的红茶一般从容——一如往常。  
的确，这次战役依旧是他们赢了，体内冲盈着电路板的怪物在他们的通力合作下化为了一堆淌着冷却液的废铁。可是谁也没想到，那个特大号机器人倒下前的最后一刻竟然还能从腹腔射出那些高速旋转的强磁力铁块——而从来都是身先士卒的布鲁斯又不幸正处于射程范围内。  
他大概是被击中了。至少也被狠狠地擦碰了一下，否则肋部那阵突如其来的剧烈疼痛无法解释，而现在布鲁斯感觉眼前的景象正在变得不那么清晰。  
蝙蝠车开始下落，再过五秒它会解体，十秒后，整辆车会在空中化为一团火球，撞击那个暂时躺倒在地面，仍随时可能苏醒的怪物，将毁坏了半个街区的机器人再次起立的概率清零。  
＂呼叫……超人……＂最后的时刻，那微乎其微的呼唤响起了，它突然卸下了那份严肃，毫不掩饰自己的疲惫，沙哑。这近乎是那人的示弱。车身已经在开裂，喀喀哒哒的巨响叫任何一个有理智的人都不寒而栗。  
布鲁斯只是闭上了眼睛，等待。  
那道红光刺破重重雨幕，割断回环的气流，狠重地撞开那些翻滚而下的巨大碎裂物，堪堪环住了夹在坠落的废墟间一同下落的那个身影，将自己卷离那个极危的修罗场。  
他听到了那个声音，那个熟悉的，那个刚强的脆弱的声音。他的反应时间不会超过百万分之一秒，他用超音速的身躯撕裂空气，可是——  
可是当他以抵达那人身旁的时候，却还是迟了。他有力的怀抱里，布鲁斯的眼角因为难以忍受的疼痛而抽搐，他感受到那整尊逞强的躯体都在颤抖，而温热的鲜血慢慢渗透出裂开的布料，洇红了他的掌心。超人感觉自己的呼吸与心跳一样，瞬间停滞在那飘摇着冷风冷雨的半空。  
＂你为什么到这个时候才通知我！布鲁斯！！＂那声嘶吼饱含着真正的怒火，氪星之子的眼神仿佛就要喷出火来！  
＂我还以为你在关注我的心跳，超人。＂灌铅的面具下发出一声含笑的轻叹，之后，怀中人便再无回应。  
……………………………………………………………………

＂他怎么样？＂  
蝙蝠洞的一角，超人像一只找不到出路的松鼠一样疯狂地打转。那件火红色的披风一角被他揪在手里，蹂躏到皱褶不堪。  
＂……他怎么样？＂  
他不敢靠近手术台，怕遮挡了光源，怕碰掉了重要的手术器械，怕打扰了正认真操持那台手术的那个干练的身影，即便那鬓发已经有些斑白，他知道布鲁斯相信阿尔弗雷德，他亦然。可是，哦，拉奥啊！他就是无法停止自己那愚蠢的一遍遍的追问。  
＂他……怎么样……＂  
＂肯特先生，上回主人回来时断了三根肋骨，他没吭一声。＂那双手稳稳的控制下，针连着肠线穿透人类细嫩的皮肤，簌簌的声音在超级听力下被放大无数倍，让克拉克的心高高悬起，简直没办法听清阿福的话。＂相比之下，这次对于韦恩少爷而言不过是皮外伤罢了。只是短时失血的问题。＂阿福娴熟地剪短缝线，打结，似乎这套流程已经做过了无数趟。当管家终于擦了擦手，开始收拾那些染上血的手术用具时 克拉克觉得自己是被关在潜水钟里等待了一个世纪。  
＂韦恩先生可能再过一会儿才会苏醒，请问肯特……＂  
＂不，阿福……不，请让我……留在这里吧……＂高大的身躯好像佝偻起来了，克拉克低着头，像是在祈求般说着。阿尔弗雷德只是微微鞠了一躬，转身就要离开。  
＂我很抱歉，潘尼沃斯先生……＂背后突然传来一个声音，像一个犯错了的孩子一样沮丧的声音，＂是我没有保护好布鲁斯……＂  
＂请不必自责，克拉克……＂  
＂这次是我的问题……都是我的……我去晚了，因为我的分神……要是……＂  
＂肯特先生，＂那笔挺的身板打断了他喃喃的话语，那双睿智的棕色瞳仁对着那个陷在房间暗处的落魄身影。  
＂我自以为韦恩少爷唯有交给你才能让人稍感放心，并非和你是不是超人有多少关系。  
而是因为我知道你永远会尽你的一切去保护他，绝不会对他放手。＂  
＂你没有理由受到指责，克拉克。如果你愿意，那就请留在这里吧，布鲁斯会喜欢在醒来的时候有一个人陪着的。＂  
那只重新戴回白手套的瘦削有力的手掌举到了心口的位置，克拉克有些愣怔地看着那位管家，而后者带着认真的表情点了点头，端着铁盘快步走出了蝙蝠洞。

等待的时间总显得漫长，在夜里尤是这样。而蝙蝠洞永远与黑夜接轨。  
嘭嗵，嘭嗵。  
克拉克盯着那张脸，那张属于布鲁斯的脸。他在发呆，那平稳有力的心跳声令他稍感心安，但略显苍白的肤色还是彰显出过度失血的症状。雪白的绷带遮盖了那道新添的伤疤，可他无法克制自己不去透视，那狰狞的痕迹就一遍遍割裂自己眼底，让超人一次次感到心悸。  
该死的，那个时候他被怪物濒死时发出的某种环状波纹干扰了试听。高频的特殊声波于普通人是无法察觉的，但那对听觉超强的超人而言就是折磨。  
嘭嗵，嘭嗵。  
这不是理由克拉克。你没有保护好他，你没有保护好你那总是用肉体凡躯冲在第一线的战友，你沉着冷静、能够操持大局的指挥者。  
你的爱人。  
嘭嗵，嘭嗵……  
克拉克跪在床畔，痴痴地看着那比睡美人更圣洁美好的面孔，天知道他多想吻上去。不论是为了祈求他的原谅，亦或仅是感受他的温度。  
克拉克伏下身，布鲁斯的手背连着输血带，青色的血管浮现于皮肤，克拉克忍不住将自己的一只手轻轻覆了上去。  
＂你知道我醒了的，克拉克。＂  
那个声音有些过于轻了，对于他的布鲁斯来说，但是话语中骄傲不减一分。  
＂嗯，我知道。＂克拉克的手收回了，脸撇向一边，＂布鲁斯，你得好好休息。我去问阿福要些安眠的牛奶……＂  
＂牛奶？滚蛋……你当我是小孩子么？＂不屑的语气。但克拉克已经迅速起身了，那火红的披风转眼旋到了出口。  
＂蝙蝠洞，不要放任何人出去。＂听到背后那个躺在床上的伤病员沉声下令，克拉克惊讶地转过了头，对上床上一脸淡静的人。  
＂布鲁斯！你这是……？！＂  
＂你想要到哪里去？我们明明还有帐要算。＂那语气阴冷，＂比你要的那个愚蠢的牛奶、你私闯我的蝙蝠洞以及你随随便便就叫我的阿福＇阿福＇重要的多的帐，超人。＂那双蓝色的眼睛如即将攫取猎物的鹰隼，牢牢黏住了门口感到错愕的那人。  
＂你该知道是什么事吧，克拉克？＂  
克拉克脸上的错愕立即扭曲了一下，转为一个难过的表情，氪星之子屏住了呼吸，垂下头。  
＂是的布鲁斯……我感到很抱歉……对不起。＂  
他抬起脸，看到布鲁斯拿不置可否的表情望着自己，眉头似乎微微皱起了。克拉克立即冲回那张小床边，跪在那低矮的扶手旁。他的语速快到自己都听不清。  
＂即便那时有环形音波那也不是我听不到的理由，你以前明明给过我这方面的资料的，可是我却把它忘了！我把它们丢在报社的抽屉里了……我应该……我本应该更早地发现那一切的！而不是……像现在这样，让你……拉奥啊……让你躺在这里……＂那番话变得语无伦次了。  
＂你在说什么？我没听懂。＂布鲁斯却不耐烦地挥动没被连上输液管的手臂打断了他的话，扒着铁扶杆的克拉克频频眨动眼睛，眼神似乎有些困惑了。  
＂我……你……我们不是在说……关于让你受伤……＂  
＂你搞错了吧，克拉克？你难道要为了这件事叨叨个半天？给自己找上满身子虚乌有的过错？这种精神我建议你还是留到开会的时候用吧！＂布鲁斯用嗤之以鼻的语气嘲讽，＂我，布鲁斯会抓着这种搞笑的事情不放？氪星种都那么会低估人么？＂  
话音未落布鲁斯便看到氪星之子迅速退离了床边，背过身去，抬起了一条胳膊，即使那动作一闪而逝，但是不知什么原因克拉克竟然忘了使用超级速度。  
＂不……我明白了。那到底是什么……＂  
＂你把放在那儿的手拿开了。我嫌冷。＂  
布鲁斯脸上露出一个近乎倨傲的笑容。  
克拉克却一下子看懂其中含义，语气变得慌张起来：  
＂不！布鲁斯！你还在输血！还有你的伤……＂  
＂去他的伤，你没听到阿福说的么？上回……＂  
＂你断了三根肋骨，那到底是什么时候的事，布鲁斯？！你竟然……布鲁斯！！＂克拉克的声音突然变响了。  
床上的人根本没听他的话，满不在乎地一把扯掉了还连在手背上的输血管。  
＂闭嘴，克拉克。＂他虚弱地坐在床上，却比谁都更像一个君王，＂我听到你扯的那些东西了，什么波什么波的。要是你想补偿我，就最好赶紧过来，立刻。克拉克我命令你，为了那个不管它什么你自以为的过错，补偿我。＂  
＂你不能拿这个威胁我！布鲁斯……＂克拉克的耳朵根顿时红了，不安地反驳。  
床上那人却像是若有所思地笑了：  
＂对了克拉克，你刚刚是在哭吗？＂  
哈哈，这下那张脸都红了起来。可是那个傻大个儿还杵在那里，犹犹豫豫。布鲁斯不耐烦了。  
＂要说这次有什么做错的地方，你当然有，你没有与我相齐的智商，怎么可能事事做到完美？你他妈速度太慢！＂  
布鲁斯压低了他的声音：  
＂克拉克，你来迟了一次。  
你不可以让我等第二次。＂  
依旧是话音未落，那道红色穿透短暂的沉默，穿透负罪感弥散的空气，穿透欲拒还迎的欲望，来到他的神袛身边。  
他的话语是一个保证，更像一句神圣的契约，因为所有带着神性的话语都是简短的，才能承住那足够深沉的情感。  
＂不会。＂  
他说。  
不会。

 

战地钟声 继  
by 咎  
＂我拒绝。＂斩钉截铁的声音，低音鼓般震动的音调明显是炸毛的前兆。  
＂听话，布鲁斯，你看……＂一方谆谆善诱，抚慰怀里那只还受着伤却不断扭动着想挣扎出去的鹰鸮。  
＂想都别想。克拉克！＂  
＂是谁不论如何也想在这里要我的？没有润滑剂明明是布鲁斯的失误……＂搂着怀里紧绷绷的布鲁斯，小镇男孩满脸委屈地吐露实话，＂难道我得要出了蝙蝠洞去问阿福要嘛？我该怎么说？——请问，韦恩大宅里是否恰好有润滑剂？如果是布鲁斯喜欢的巧克力味更好……嗷！布鲁斯，你这算不算恼羞成怒？＂氪星人揉着被狠狠敲了一记的额角，那对钢铁之躯来说当然不痛不痒，不过克拉克总是愿意配合他那薄脸皮的爱人——前提是在他还没被布鲁斯那结实诱人的酮体夺取全部理智的时候。  
＂那也不是你可以……的理由……干！＂布鲁斯咬牙切齿地低声怒吼，话说到一半却像是意识到了什么一下子停住，然后恨恨地转过脸不去看克拉克满脸的窃笑，＂叫他阿尔弗雷德！阿福是我叫我的管家用的！＂  
克拉克点点头，却像是直接忽略了后一句：＂可以什么？布鲁斯是指我说的那个吗？＂他动作柔缓地调整了一下伤员在自己怀中的位置，然后猛地从身后贴近了怀里人那早已变得红彤彤的耳廓，语气邪恶，＂用舌头一点一点地为布鲁斯下面那张小嘴按摩，告诉它放轻松？因为马上有一个大家伙就要进来了，得替他的主人做好准备？然后……＂克拉克呵出的气息让布鲁斯后颈一阵酥麻，叫人不堪的言辞流入耳中……  
＂闭嘴，克拉克！＂他的布鲁斯害羞了。为了方便之前的手术和包扎，布鲁斯身上只穿了一条内裤，克拉克便温柔地捏住他的腿根，掰开自己膝上那两条紧紧合拢、不肯听话的大腿，不过手上可是用上了不容置疑的力量。  
＂布鲁斯，听话嘛……就这么一次，你让我得逞……＂用鼻尖顶顶爱人发烫的耳朵，克拉克故意愈发张扬地把火热的气流浇灌在他敏感的颈部，  
＂我不管！你要是敢这么做，我剁了你那根玩意儿……呼哈……克拉克……唔！＂有些粗糙却不失灵活的手指已经游走到布鲁斯身下，潜进内裤拨开两瓣称手的臀肉，摸索到他藏在股缝间小小的入口。他的爱人手法娴熟而恶劣地搔挠起那周围敏感的一圈菊瓣，布鲁斯立即有了反应，喘息着扭动起了下体。  
＂不许乱动！＂一声严厉的呵斥，克拉克照着那娇嫩的臀腿相交处一记掌掴，布鲁斯顿时没控制住地叫一声。他屈辱地保持着那个被掰开了两腿，敞开后穴的姿势，任由克拉克揉捏那片被打红了的地方。  
＂你是伤员，布鲁斯。＂克拉克的声音又立即恢复了往常的温柔，他啄吻着布鲁斯的后颈，＂不可以做太剧烈的动作，所以，一切我来，好吗？＂在大腿根部游移的手指忽然像是提醒一般掐了一下。  
布鲁斯简直气到好笑，声音都有失了原先的优雅：  
＂行啊，氪星人，我很好奇你打算怎么操我呢——在一切都没有我掌控的时候。＂他偏过头，探出舌尖抵上了超人的下巴，＂不过要是你敢舔……一个月。别想进蝙蝠洞——你自己看着办吧。＂  
＂真不敢相信布鲁斯会对我做出这么残忍的事情。＂克拉克微笑，声音却显得低沉下来，不知是否是颈部那条湿漉漉的舌头作祟，＂我会努力让您满意的，不过现在我只想问一个问题，您知道，有谁的屁股能比布鲁斯•韦恩的扭得更骚？＂  
布鲁斯笑了，停住了下身的小动作，像是没事人一样坐在那顶住自己股缝的炽热勃起上。  
＂嗯……我可以想想，或许莎莉娜小姐可以算上一个？我想伊丽莎白也可以……＂他明显感到克拉克的僵硬了，但摆出思索的语气满不在乎地继续，＂哦，不能忘了加上罗伊，她绝对是个可人儿……呼啊……怎么了？克拉克，我不是正在认真回答你的问题么？＂布鲁斯发出一声轻叹，氪星人是手指不老实地在他后穴边缘上打着转儿，动作有些过于急躁了。  
＂那这算不算恼羞成怒呢，克拉克？＂布鲁斯故意拿原句回敬自己的小镇男孩，＂你未免太……唔、唔嗯……！＂  
两根手指探进了他的嘴巴，粗鲁地直接捉住了那张过于能说会道的舌头，布鲁斯立刻主动让它缠上那在自己口中翻搅的不速之客，把它们吮吸出响亮的啧啧声。  
不过克拉克并没有领情。他又添了一根手指，只顾往他喉咙深处探索着，咽喉处的敏感带被频频摩擦，布鲁斯低声唔叫着，眼眶顿时红了。他的口水充盈了口腔，从没法闭上的唇沿溢出，顺着下巴落到了胸口，可克拉克还在那里没了地插弄他的嘴。  
终于那三根作恶的指头抽了出去，克拉克让坐在自己怀里的喘息的人重新躺回床上，细心抽过两只枕头垫在了他的后腰和肋下，一手把他摆成膝盖曲起两腿大张的姿势。那条内裤没被完全扒下来，克拉克让它绷在布鲁斯大腿上，堪堪露出屁股，盖住他前面的阴茎。  
＂只好这样将就将就了，一手把满沾的唾液抹在了藏在股缝间的肛穴上，克拉克毫不掩饰地轻笑，＂用自己上边出来的水为下面那张小嘴润滑的感觉怎么样，布鲁斯？＂  
＂……闭嘴！＂布鲁斯从耳朵到后颈瞬间染上了红色。他微笑着小心翼翼地把食指送了进去，肉穴急切地收缩着，炙热的甬道包裹住那根向外退的手指，像是在极力挽留，克拉克看到布鲁斯在偷偷抬起腰，又是一个巴掌抽上臀部。  
＂我从来没见到过像你这样淫荡的病患。＂看着那抖动的臀肉，克拉克皱着眉头评价道，第二根手指也进入穴道里，不紧不慢地抽插。  
＂哈……克拉克，这么看来你是个护士——玩忽职守的护士。＂布鲁斯被刺激得大口呼吸着，那带着那特有的，嘲讽的语气却不曾有所改变。  
＂我难道还不够尽心尽责？＂那是叫屈的话语，＂忍受一个病患的无理取闹，不接受治疗，还得满足他的……性需求？＂  
布鲁斯不屑地哼了一声。  
＂这叫什么满足？！他需要一根大肉棒狠狠地操进去，而你……而你到现在还他妈穿着那身无趣的衣服。＂  
他那两条线条优美的腿向两侧分开到最大，被情欲附着的脸上满是挑衅意味：  
＂快点，克拉克，进来，进到我最里面操我，＂他细软的舌头一圈圈地，缓慢地舔着自己艳红的嘴唇。  
＂我要你操到我射出来。＂  
不到0.001秒的时间里，克拉克已经俯身虚伏在了布鲁斯的身上。  
＂当然，我想，＂那声音满含情欲。  
＂我会让你爽到够的。＂

＂唔啊……啊啊啊……唔……！！＂  
布鲁斯在克拉克的硕物闯进身体时大声呻吟了起来，两条漂亮的腿因为润滑不够的疼痛蜷在了身体两旁，趾尖都绷紧了。他两手紧紧扒住了克拉克的肩背，像个孩子似的把脸埋在他的锁骨凹处不肯放开。  
＂布鲁斯！是不是很疼？＂克拉克听着那可怜的咿咿呜呜声，到底还是犹豫是否该退出去了，可是布鲁斯搂着他的脖子，克拉克连起身检查下方的机会都没有，只好安慰地抚摸他的头发，感受那抵在自己肩膀上小小的颤抖。  
＂布鲁斯，你得让我知道自己不是在弄伤你！＂几次想要挪开布鲁斯的脑袋都未果，克拉克焦急起来，＂我看我们还是……＂  
＂我可以……＂沙哑的声音，布鲁斯微微抬起了藏着不让克拉克看到的脸颊，而克拉克惊讶地发现那上面已经湿漉漉的，布满泪水，＂……就是你，太他妈大了。你别装得好像不知道！＂  
＂我的错。布鲁斯，我的错。＂他单手掰过那人的脸，细碎的啄吻落在那些水痕上，克拉克温柔地吮吻掉那些微咸的液体，追逐着布鲁斯因为不可避免的痛意躲闪的唇瓣。下身却挺动着，一点点没入爱人紧窄的肠道。  
当耻毛终于贴上了臀部，窄小的肛门被撑得满满当当时，布鲁斯又一次惊异于自己，竟然能把它完全吃进去，他尝试着收了收肠道，就听到了克拉克的粗喘声。  
＂嗯哼？＂  
＂别……布鲁斯，别这样……＂克拉克一脸窘迫，＂我会忍不住……嘿！＂  
＂我在适应。＂痛感一稍稍减弱布鲁斯就嚣张起来，他坏心眼地又收缩了几次，＂再说我又没有要求你忍着。＂  
话音未落，克拉克的东西立即抽动起来。布鲁斯急喘着叫出了声，克拉克的阳具飞速进出自己的身体，每次都照着那个体内的小点擦过去，引发巨大的快感浪潮。布鲁斯流出更多的眼泪，但两腿却抬起来，钩在了克拉克的背上。  
＂啊啊……对……没错，就是这样……啊！＂  
听闻花花公子布鲁西的淫叫不断，克拉克也红了脖颈，用力地报复似的狠狠向上顶，获取更多失控的哀叫。＂你竟然这样威胁我耶，布鲁斯，它那么大，那么兢兢业业地为你服务，把你带上一次又一次的高潮，甚至让你哀求着失禁……＂一下，又一下，肉棒挤开贪馋的紧紧包裹收缩的肠壁，＂你刚才却说要把它……怎么样……布鲁斯？＂每说出一个单词就是一次狠重的深入，布鲁斯的呻吟被插得断断续续，一句完整的话都说不出来。  
＂呼……呼嗯……＂那人连声音都在发颤了，克拉克操他的频率更快了，布鲁斯只有仰躺着抬高了下巴，任由性欲一遍遍电击自己的全身神经，他连腿都合不拢了，克拉克在舔咬自己大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，而他只有拿那双溢出泪花的眼睛瞪视他，克拉克只把这当成是小猫咪的恼羞成怒。  
克拉克握住布鲁斯高高翘起的阴茎替他手淫，然后把沾满了他自己白液的手指舔食干净，故意低头吻上他的唇，欣赏地看他咽下自己东西时气恼羞愤的神色。克拉克在他高潮的同时更加用力地操弄那收缩不止的肠道。对肛门的疯狂刺激让布鲁斯直翻白眼，阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着浊白的液体，他已经没什么东西可以射了！而一阵强过一阵的快感却不间断地袭来，布鲁斯高声尖叫着，在克拉克终于将滚烫的氪星精液抵着他小小的前列腺凸起射进他肠道深处时，阴茎前端抽搐了一下，涌出了淡黄色的液体。  
＂你失禁了，布鲁斯。＂  
克拉克低头盯着布鲁斯一片狼藉的下腹——还在漏出尿液的可爱阴茎，沾满白浊的下腹和耻毛，以及被操到绯红的肛口。向上，布鲁斯小声抽着鼻子，眼眶还红肿着，撇过头仿佛是不愿承认这一切。克拉克笑了，捋顺布鲁斯额前的发，他喜欢自己薄脸皮爱人的一切，包括他的骄傲，他的害羞，还有其他，很多很多……  
再次摸上后穴的手指让布鲁斯受惊一般地低下了头，克拉克只是微笑：＂我得帮你弄干净，布鲁斯。＂然后两根指头重又进入了那个红肿不堪的地方，克拉克耐心地导出自己的精液，为爱人清理身体。激烈的性爱过后，布鲁斯变得格外安静，任由克拉克摆弄他的下体，等到他抬头，布鲁斯早已不知何时酣然入睡。克拉克替人掖好了被子，轻手轻脚地从另一侧翻上床，从背后搂住了他的布鲁斯。  
……………………………………………………………………  
第二天，正午  
＂你这煎蛋做的未免太好看了点。＂嘲讽的语气，叉子在碟子里扒拉了几下，挑起那个歪七扭八的煎蛋举到面前那人眼前，而对方垂着一绺卷发，低头乖乖听从批评。  
＂阿福到底怎么会让你把这些东西端到我这里来的？哎……＂  
＂我偷偷换的。＂小声的嗫嚅，克拉克眨巴着眼睛，想要撤回那只托盘，却看到一支叉子割下了一小块有些焦了的培根，送进那张挑剔美食家的口中。而昨晚，那张嘴流溢出了最美妙的乐曲……布鲁斯坐在床上，皱着眉头咀嚼，完全不知道克拉克脑子里在想些什么。  
＂下一次别再让我吃到这种不合格的早餐。＂叉起煎蛋，布鲁斯一面这样吩咐道。他装作没有看到小镇男孩儿笑逐颜开的脸——克拉克未免太容易高兴了。这么想着，布鲁斯唇角微微翘了一下，又迅速收敛成不苟言笑的表情。  
＂哦，对了。昨天，我听到了，阿福跟你说的。＂  
克拉克坐在床沿，歪头看着他。  
＂阿福说的话真够肉麻，你可最好别全信了，小男孩儿。＂  
＂嗯……我觉得阿福说的很有道理……＂  
＂哈，你可别自我感觉太良好……＂  
＂不，我不是这个意思，布鲁斯。＂  
＂嗯？＂他停下进食的动作，挑起一侧眉看着床边的人。  
＂如果阿福愿意让一个人照顾你，一定是因为那个人永远会尽他的一切保护你，让你在那样危险的世界里不要受到伤害。那个人永远不会对你放手。因为布鲁斯总是太拼了，为了世界甚至不惜放逐自己。＂克拉克一字一句地念道，他转过头看着布鲁斯，蓝色的眸子像是闪动着阳光，＂如果我不是那个人，布鲁斯一定要找到那样一个人，我和阿福也会为你祈祷……嗯……＂  
克拉克惊愕于布鲁斯突然的举动，他感受到布鲁斯温暖的嘴唇紧贴上了他的，培根的油脂香味被磨得四溢开去。他眯上了眼睛，布鲁斯就松开了他，若无其事地继续吃那顿不太完美的早餐。  
＂你是不是蠢。＂他就这么说。  
克拉克在那里满面幸福的笑容，简直不堪入目！不能让他太得意了，布鲁斯左思右想，胀红了脸吼道：  
＂以及，那是我的阿福！你还要我说几遍！！＂


End file.
